COE Alternate Ending: Gwen
by Hayley-Saxon-xx
Summary: Jack takes Gwen to Thames House instead of Ianto. But will she survive? This is my first Fanfic please be kind. Last Chapter up now!
1. One: Disagreements

**AN: As the ending of COE Day four was like my living hell I thought of a solution. Bring Gwen. I've yet to decide if she'll die so if anyone wants to request something please do and I'll see what I can do XD…x This is my first Fanfic so please be kind. **

* * *

"Right let's go!" Jack instructed. Gwen pulled out her gun and loaded it. Ianto did the same.

"Whoa, Ianto." Jack stopped him. "You have to stay here. And instruct Lois. Sorry."

Ianto nodded. "Ok, sure." His disappointment was clear in his voice.

"I'll call you when me and Jack get there." Gwen smiled at him.

"Ok." Ianto smiled back. Rhys stood up.

"Are you sure this is safe, Jack?" He asked.

"Why?" Jack replied.

"Coz she's pregnant!" Rhys' raised his voice.

"She'll be fine. She's good in situations like this." Jack told him.

"But…." Rhys started.

"I NEED her." Jack interrupted. "I need her to help me stop the 456."

"Then take Ianto. Just don't take my pregnant wife!" He spat.

"Yeah, I'll come if you want." Ianto stepped in.

"Rhys this is my job!" Gwen yelled at Rhys.

"It's Ianto's job as well." He replied.

"Yeah, it is." Ianto said. Jack looked at him. Ianto looked down and didn't say a word again.

"Look, she'll be fine. I'll look after her." Jack reassured. "I promise. I won't let them hurt her."

"Right." Rhys nodded and gave in. He walked over to Gwen and kissed her for a couple of seconds. "Bye Gwen. Love you."

"Love you." She replied and then walked away. "I'll start the car!" She shouted back to Jack. Then she was gone. Out of Rhys, Ianto and Jack's sight.

"Be careful." Ianto said as he grabbed Jack's arm.

"I will." He smiled as he took Ianto's hand from his arm and put it by Ianto's side.

"Good luck." He smiled nervously.

"I'll be fine." Jack grinned. "I always am."

"Yeah, I know." Ianto replied. Jack turned to walk away. "Jack?" Jack turned. "Take care." He said, there would be other times to tell Jack he loved him. Before Jack walked away, He kissed Ianto, on the lips, it lasted longer than Rhys and Gwen's and was obviously more passionate.

"Look after yourself." Jack smiled. Then he leaned in close and whispered in his ear. "And Rhys as well." They both laughed. "Right now I really have to go."

Jack walked out of the warehouse and the two men heard the car start and drive away.

* * *

**Ok. So should Gwen die in Thames House? Please tell me because I don't have a clue. XD **


	2. Two: Viruses

**A/N: This Chapter is dedicated to LoubiiLUST, Gwackers and Pirate Moose For their reviews XD...x I have now made a decision but haven't typed it up so your opinions are still welcome and I may change the plot line for you XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood if I did Ianto would be alive! :'(**

* * *

Gwen pulled up the car a few streets away from Thames House and looked across at Jack who nodded. Both of them climbed out of the car and began to walk down the street, side by side. Gwen took out her Phone and dialed. It rung twice then Ianto picked up.

"_Hello?" _He answered.

"Ianto, we're almost at Thames House. Tell Lois what to do." She instructed.

"_Ok." _Ianto replied. Then after a pause he added, _"Take care." _

"We will." She nodded then put the phone down and entered Thames House alongside Jack, who had two guns by his side.

The sound of guns cocking echoed around the reception room as she and Jack entered. She glanced around, lots of guards were fixed to the spot, guns trained at the two new arrivals. Jack raised his guns in the air to show he meant no harm.

"Jack Harkness. Gwen Cooper. We're Torchwood." He told them, setting the guns down on the reception desk.

-----------------------

Ianto sat at the table where the laptop was on and looked across to Rhys who was stood by him, looking unsurprisingly nervous.

"They've arrived." Ianto said simply. Then turned to the laptop and typed to Lois. The message read: _Jack's in place. Do it._ The contacts showed that Lois was fixed to her seat so he typed again: _Jack's ready, do it NOW. _She slowly raised her hand then by other people's reactions and replies, it is obvious Lois was doing it.

"Is she doing it?" Rhys asked, peering over Ianto's shoulder.

"I think so, yeah." He nodded. Clem whimpered from the nearby sofa.

"W-what's happening?" He asked nervously.

"It's Lois, she's doing it. She's telling them about Torchwood. And Jack." Ianto glanced over to the old and very terrified man. _He's in this state because of Jack_, Ianto thought. _If Jack had left this man alone when he was a child, he would be happy_. Before Ianto had a chance to doubt Jack, he brushed these thoughts away. He then turned to Rhys. "Go. Now." He told him.

Rhys nodded, took one of the laptops and left the warehouse, leaving Ianto and Clem alone. Guns cocked behind Ianto he turned to see Agent Johnson.

"Hello, I've been waiting for you. Look at this." He indicated the screen which showed Lois' contacts.

-------------

Gwen stepped into the dark room that the 456 had chosen. It was cold and dark and there was an unpleasant feeling in the air, whether that was because she knew what was in that tank before her or if there was something strange about the air, Gwen didn't know, and frankly she didn't have time to wonder. Jack followed her into the room and stopped in front of the tank, Gwen mirrored him. They remained silent for a while, gazing into the gaseous tank until Jack spoke.

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness. I've dealt with you lot before. I'm here to explain why this time you're not getting what you want."

"_You yielded in the past." _The 456 replied.

"And don't I know it." Jack answered; his tone was calm but still intimidating. "I was there, in 1965, I was part of that trade. And that's why I'm never going to let it happen again."

"_Explain." _The 456 didn't ask but it demanded although it's voice as quiet and calm.

"There's a saying here on earth, a very old, very wise friend of mine taught it me: An injury to one is an injury to all." Jack told the alien. "And when people act to that philosophy the human race is the finest species in the universe."

"Screw that!" Gwen interrupted. "You're not getting your hands on any children. Not one!" She raised her voice a little.

"But, Gwen, I like the philosophy." He explained. Gwen glared at him. Jack turned back to the 456.

"_You yielded in the past. You will do so again." _The 456 said simply.

"In the past the numbers were so small they could be kept secret." Jack replied.

"But not this time, this time, you're not getting any children!" Gwen yelled.

"Because we've recorded everything. All the negotiations, everything the politicians said. Everything that happened in this room. And it'll be released to the public."

"Or you leave. Make a choice!" Gwen demanded.

"_You yielded in the past you will do so again." _The 456 repeated.

"Look. If the public find out the truth, you'll have the whole world fighting you! And you might think you'll win. But the human race is stronger than you think. Leave or we'll fight you, to the death!" Gwen hissed.

"If we have to lead them into battle, then we will. Check your records. Come on, see what you're facing."

"Getting a little worried are we?"" Gwen replied to the silence coming from the 456's tank.

"_A child dies every three seconds and the humans adapt to that." _

"Alright, then we make this a war!" Gwen snapped.

"_Then the fight begins." _The 456 sounded as if it was merely talking to toddlers, like Gwen and Jack were no competition at all. Gwen looked to jack.

"Now what?!" She asked, panic running through her entire body.

"I don't know." Jack shook his head.

"What do we do, Jack?!" Gwen shouted.

"_The fight has already begun." _The 456 explained. The building went into lock down and Gwen's breathing quickened.

"Jack, what is it? What's it done?!" Gwen screamed.

"Gwen, Calm down." Jack told her as he turned to face her.

"What the hell are you playing at?!" Gwen turned to the 456's tank, unable to control her anger any longer.

"_A virus has been released. No one in the building will survive." _The 456 sounded almost smug but that would have been impossible for a translator.

----------

Ianto stared at the screen. Horror filled his face.

"What do we do?! Can they stop it?! Can we save them?!" Ianto panicked.

"I don't know!" Johnson snapped back.

"Look, that's my boss and Rhys' wife in there. We have to save them." Ianto pleaded.

----------

* * *

**This was a little longer because it had most of the dialoged from Day Four in it, but next chapter will be my own stuff. Please review XD…x **


	3. Three: Deaths

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter does have some Gwack (Even though I'm Janto shipper) because of the situation. XD Hope you like. I'm writing a fic about Valentine's Day, Mainly Janto but it'll only be posted based on the popularity of this one XD. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. If I did, Jack and Ianto would be married with kids XD…x **

Jack grabbed Gwen by the shoulders and turned her to face him, tears now strolling down his face.

"If there's a virus in the air, then the building must have gone into lockdown, which means we can't get out." Jack's voice began to break.

"We have to save everyone else…" Gwen said weakly.

"Gwen! I can survive anything. I'll live. But you won't."

"It's too late, Jack. I've breathed the virus, it's in me already." Gwen's eyes welled up. "There's nothing you can do."

"No! There has to be!" Jack yelled, he tears now slipping down his cheeks rapidly.

"There HAS to be!!" Jack repeated.

"There isn't! Now we have to help the others." Gwen whispered. Jack shook his head.

"No!" Jack wept. "Please, there has to be something."

---------------

Ianto stared up at Johnson.

"There must be something you can do!" Ianto snapped. "You must be able to save them."

"I'm sorry. But you're friend is gone." Johnson looked into Ianto's eyes. "But your boss will survive. He always does." Johnson smiled.

"Yeah." Ianto whispered. "But Gwen won't." He added softly.

---------------

Gwen felt dizzy and weak; she didn't know how long this would last. How long was she going to last? A high pitched screech came from the 456's tank.

"_The remnant will be disconnected." _The 456 stated.

"What's that noise?" Gwen asked weakly.

"I don't know." Jack shook his head. "But I'll bet it has something to do with Clem."

"No!" Gwen's face filled with horror, disgust and fear. "They can't hurt him."

--------------------

A high pitched screech came from the computer and echoed around the warehouse, bouncing of the walls and into the others ears. Clem screamed with pain. Ianto looked over to him, and then ran as he saw the blood pouring from his ears and nose. Ianto wrapped his arms around the older man.

"Hey," Ianto smiled at him. "Come on, Clem. Come on." It was more of a plea then reassurance. Clem's body went limp in Ianto's arms.

"No, no, no, no!" Ianto stared at the corpse of the man he had been talking to only a few minutes ago. "H-he's dead." Ianto told Johnson, The laptop continued to play on its own. Ianto walked over to the chair next to Johnson, utter shock on his face.

"Still trust that Captain of yours?" She asked. "After he caused this?"

"Don't." Ianto spat. "This is NOT his fault. It's theirs, the 456's." Johnson just stared at him.

----------------

Gwen stared at Jack they had both lost hope and had no idea what was about to happen to either of them.

"_You said you would fight." _The 456 told Jack.

"No. Please. I take it back. Just don't hurt her. She's pregnant. Please." Jack pleaded.

"_She will die." _The 456 replied.

"No!" Jack had only just consoled himself but found that fresh tears were rolling down his face once again. Gwen's knees felt weak and then buckled under her wait.

"No! Gwen?" Jack caught her and lowered her to the ground, cradling her.

"Hey. Gwen?" He smiled at her. Then his smile dropped. "It was all my fault."

"No. It wasn't." She replied but it was barely a whisper.

"Don't speak; you'll waste your breath." Jack sobbed.

"Tell Rhys I love him."

"I will."

"But I love you more." Gwen stared into his tearful blue eyes.

"Don't, Gwen. Don't do this to me." He pleaded.

"But I do." She replied.

"I know." He nodded.

"You do too, right?" Jack didn't answer but simply nodded again.

------------

Ianto sat and watched in horror. _Did Jack just nod? No he can't have. He wouldn't. _A tear rolled down Ianto's cheek and the salt in his tears stung his scar. His heart had been broken. Again. First Lisa now Jack. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to collapse and sob, but he also wanted to run to Thames House and kill Jack. He chose to sit and sob silently, with Johnson watching him.

----------------

Gwen's eyes flickered shut and Jack began to sob.

"Gwen, stay with me, stay with me." He wailed. Gwen's eyes re-opened.

"I helped, right?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. I couldn't do it without you. I still can't. Which is why you can't leave me. I'm gonna get you out of Thames house, then you'll go back to Rhys, have the baby and live a long life. You'll die an old woman, not here, not now. Please." Jack sobbed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save the children." Gwen was getting weak, and it was difficult to keep his eyes open for even a few second.

"It's not your fault." Jack shook his head. "It's not."

"Remember me. Promise you'll remember me." Gwen pleaded.

"I could never forget you. Not ever." Jack whispered as Gwen's eyes shut for the final time and her body lost all strength. "NO!!!" Jack shouted. "Please." He sobbed so hard he thought his heart was going to split in half. He let go of Gwen's body and walked to the door, the virus starting to take effect. Before he left he turned to Gwen's body and spoke softly.

"I'll save you Gwen, I know I will."

-------------------------

**Not entirely happy with the writing in this chapter. Will he save Gwen? Well… I know and if some of you post really nice reviews I'll update quicker so you can find out too. XD **


	4. Four: Antidote

**A/N: This chapter was really hard to write and, well, I'm not entirely happy with it. But please review and tell me what you think. XD I'm not a pharmacist so I don't know if the doses for the antidote make sense. Just remember I'm a Torchwood fan, not a Doctor. XD **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. If I did Owen and Tosh would be alive and married. **

Jack ran through the corridor, his own will keeping him alive. His eyes stung with tears. Bodies scattered the floors of Thames house. Jack stepped over them, knowing he would soon be one of them and so would Gwen if he didn't hurry. He went all the way down to reception, hoping to find someone that could help. He looked frantically around. By now he was running on adrenaline alone, and he knew that adrenaline wouldn't keep him going for long. A door at the other side of the room had a sign above it which read: _First aid. _Perfect Jack thought.

He raced to the door, determine to save Gwen. His coat flapped behind him. He swung the door open and stepped inside the room. It was dark and Jack could barely make out his surroundings, He could see the outline of a cabinet, a chair a desk and a computer. He could hear the ragged last breaths of a human. Jack immediately switched the light on, to see a young woman sat on the floor. She looked pale and sick. Her blonde hair was stuck to her forehead with sweat, which had been created though utter determination to stay alive.

"Hey." Jack smiled softly at her. She stared at him. "What's your name?"

"Dr. Taylor." The woman replied. "Dr. Sarah Taylor." Her voice was hoarse and quiet.

"Ok, Sarah. How old are you?" He asked sliding down the wall next to her.

"25." Sarah whispered. "I'm going to die here."

"No, you won't." Jack shook his head. "I can save you. I just need to find out what we're all contaminated with." Sarah nodded. "And I think you can help me, Sarah."

"What's your name?" She stared into his bloodshot eyes.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He smiled.

"Ok, Jack, if you look on that laptop, I ran tests on my own blood. The results should be on there." Sarah indicated the laptop. Jack stood up and walked over to it. He bended down to look at the screen. He shook his head and then looked back to Sarah.

"I can't understand this. It's all biological doctor stuff and numbers." He smiled nervously.

"Its… Concentrated Indonesian Flu. " She sighed. "We all have the Flu."

"But that's treatable. We have the antidote for that, right?" Jack looked stunned.

"Yeas, but not in the building. And even if we did, the antidote for it wouldn't be strong enough, this is concentrated." Sarah shook her head.

"Do you know how to make the antidote for the normal strand of Indonesian Flu?" She shook her head again.

"I'm a doctor. Not a pharmacist." She paused. "I do know a bit of it though."

Sarah explained how to make the antidote while Jack just stood, listening. She stopped.

"That's it, I can't remember anymore." She sounded disappointed with herself. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I think I know the rest." He smiled.

"How?" She asked, her breathing was getting heavier and she was unable to move.

"I was there when we received the antidote and I had to keep a record of it, in case we ran out and the pharmacists could make more." He explained.

"Ok…" she sounded rather confused. "But we got the antidote in 1965. How could you be there in 1965? You wouldvebe just a child."

"I don't have time to go into this, really. Just trust me." He told her. "Where are the medicines?"

"In the cabinet, the keys are on my desk." Jack took the keys and opened the cabinet. He put double of everything in. "Wha-What are you doing?" She asked.

"If I put double of everything into people, that would make it concentrated, right?"

"But it could kill them!" She spat.

"COULD kill them. If I don't try, there definitely going to die." He continued to make it.

"How come you're not sick?" She stared at the Jack, who appeared to be full of energy.

"Running on adrenaline and determination." He laughed. "There." He held up two syringes, full of liquid. "It might not work; I had to rush to make them."

He bent down and stabbed one of the needles into Sarah's forearm.

"That's for all your help." He grinned.

"Thanks. Who's the other one for? You?" She asked.

"No, my friend. She's on the top floor." Jack looked down sadly. "It doubt it'll work, she's already dead."

"I guess you have to hope it will." She smiled. "Hang on. That means you're going to die!" Her voice was filled with confusion.

"If I'm lucky." His tone was quiet and soft. After he said this he ran out of the room, leaving a weak and rather baffled Sarah behind.

----------------------------

"Turn it off." Ianto told Johnson through tears. Johnson did as he said and switched the laptop off. "She's dead." He sighed. "And Jack loves her." He added.

"I'm sorry." Johnson said simply. She hardly knew this man and had spent the last three days trying to kill him. She didn't know what to do, what to say, how to comfort him. She dismissed her guards who left the building and sped off in the car. She decided to stay. Not to kill the team, but to help them, she was wrong to follow the orders. She realized that Torchwood were the good guys, not the bad ones, she was working for the bad ones.

"Why do you care about Captain Harkness loving Gwen anyway?" Johnson asked, she didn't really know why she'd asked that. It wasn't her place to ask, she didn't know him, and even if she did, now wasn't the best time to ask that.

"Because I-I love him!" Ianto cried. Then he bit his lip, hoping that had been in his mind, hoping he hadn't just said that. The shock on Johnson's face confirmed his fears, he'd said it.

"Why are you and him… or do you just love him?" Johnson finally said. She wondered why she was getting more and more involved in this man's life.

"We're…sort of…I don't even know anymore. Sometimes I think he loves me. But at other times I think he's just using me." Ianto told her. He knew he should stop saying all this stuff, but he had already started so he might as well tell her everything.

"I'm sorry." She said once again, what was she suppose to say? _He does love you? _She didn't know either of them, she couldn't predict what they did and didn't feel. She decided to leave the conversation there; she was only making matters worse, so she turned her attention to another laptop which displayed information from all over London.

------------------------

Jack walked into the dark room which was occupied by the 456 and Gwen. He was weak and knew that he wouldn't last much longer. He wanted to collapse and let death take him, but he was determined to put the antidote in Gwen. He stood by Gwen's body staring down at her. He felt his knees give way under him and he fell by her. He used the last of his energy to stab the needle into Gwen's arm.

"_It won't work. You will also die." _The 456 said bluntly. Jack shook his head and let his body fall, giving way to death and letting it take him to the darkness.

-------------------------

**Click below please and make my day. XD (Sorry for all you Janto lovers, he loves Ianto more! He does.)**


	5. Five: Offers

**A/N: Ok, I think there will be one or two more chapters after this and then that's it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You make me very happy. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. If I did this would be the plot for COE day four. **

Jack gasped a small breath. His first breath. There was that feeling again. Like being hauled over broken glass. Everything was dark. At first he thought he'd gone blind, and then he realized, he was in a body bag. He pulled the cover from his face, and looked round. He was in a huge room, filled with lines of other body bags. He blinked, trying to recall what had happened before he sank into the darkness. Remembering, he crawled to the body bag on his left and pulled the cover away. A young man laid there, a victim of the Virus. He hurried to the one on his right and pulled the cover on that one. It was a woman, middle ages as pale as snow. Dead. They all were. The room was filled with people that had been caught in the war between the 456 and Torchwood, the war he'd started. He stood up and ran to another body bag. Inside was an older man. Then he opened another, a young woman. Lots of people, but no Gwen. Had she survived? Or was she in one of these body bags, he couldn't look through them all. There were hundreds. And That Doctor, Sarah. Had she survived? Or had she suffered the same fate that he did.

Across the room he saw two guards. In the middle of the two guards was a man in a suit. Jack squinted. It was Ianto, defiantly Ianto. He walked towards Ianto and the guards. When he arrived Ianto turned to one of the guards.

"Yes, that's him." He confirmed. "S'pose you don't need me anymore then, I've identified him. Now can I go?" The guard nodded.

Ianto turned to walk away but Jack grabbed his arm before he could.

"Ianto?" Jack asked.

"What?!" Ianto snapped as he turned round, trying not to meet Jack's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Jack sounded concerned.

"Well done, Jack. That almost sounded genuine. You're getting better at lying." Ianto spat.

"What?" Jack looked at Ianto's face, it was filled with sadness. "What's happened?"

"I saw it all, Jack." Despite himself, Ianto let a tear run down his cheek. "You love her. Not me!" He pulled his arm away from the older man's grip and walked away. It was only when he had turned away that he allowed the tears to flow properly.

"Ianto…" Jack begun.

"Leave it." Ianto replied angrily.

Jack sighed. He forgot that Ianto had been able to see the whole thing and wished he hadn't nodded at Gwen's question. But he couldn't take it back. Something he had learnt over his lifetime was that you can't change the past and you'd just have to live with the consequences of the things you had done. He watched the man he loved so dearly walk out of his line of sight. His instinct was to run after him and try to sort things out, but he knew Ianto better than that and he knew that would only make matters worse. If he was to try and sort things out between them he had to do it once Ianto had time to cool off. A stray tear slipped down Jack's face. He wiped his eyes and turned to one of the guards.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He introduced. "What's your name?"

"Agent Cross." The guard replied.

"Ok, List of the dead. You wouldn't know if Gwen Cooper was on it, would you?" Jack asked.

"No, Sir. I don't know." He replied. Jack sighed.

"What about Sarah Taylor?" Jack asked making no attempt to hide his annoyance.

"Urm… No, sir. I don't know that either. Sorry." The guard hardly glanced at Jack as he cursed under his breath. Jack turned to the other guard.

"What about you? You know anything?"

"Yes, Sir. Gwen Cooper and Dr. Taylor were not on the list of the dead."

"Then where are they?" Jack wondered, a huge grin now sitting on his face.

"They're being checked over by one of our doctors."

"Can I see them?" Jack sounded rather excited at the thought of seeing his friend again.

"Yes, sir." The guard turned to Agent Cross. "Thomas, Take Captain Harkness to Room 46."

"Yes, Mr. Daniels." Cross replied with a nod. "Harkness, with me." Cross began to walk away with Jack close behind him.

During the long walk to Room 46, Jack's thoughts drifted back to Ianto. He worried if they would ever sort things out, or if Ianto would tell Rhys. If he did, Rhys was certain to leave Gwen, and Jack didn't want Gwen to have to raise the baby alone. Even if Rhys did leave Gwen, he wouldn't do anything with her, despite what she had told him in what they both thought were her last moments. He couldn't do it to Ianto. Was Gwen thinking the same, was she worried about her relationship with Rhys or didn't she care because she thought she and Jack could start something. About 20 metres away from Cross and himself was huge wooden double doors. On them, in red, it said: _Room 46. _As he approached, sickness overwhelmed him; he was worried about seeing Gwen. What was she going to say? What would he say back?

Cross swung the doors open and walked in, Jack followed. The room was dark rather depressing, he was expecting something bright with a bed and lots of medical equipment. But there wasn't. It looked more like an interrogation room, just bigger. It smelt musty and damp. He could see shadows of objects and people, but not full details due to the poor lighting. There were a few chairs scattered around the edges of the room and a desk with piles of files and paperwork on it in the center of the room, but no chair by it. There was a man in a long white lab coat stood by the desk and two chairs at opposite sides of the room were occupied, one by a woman with a leather jacket and boots on and the other by a woman in a blouse, a tight skirt and a waistcoat. Jack couldn't make out the colours of the clothes or the faces of the woman but he knew which was which. As he entered the woman in the leather jacket jumped out of her seat and bounded towards him.

"Jack!" She cried as she swung her arms around him.

"Gwen." He grinned.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She laughed.

"Yeah," Jack nodded he wasn't as excited as Gwen had hoped and she realized something had happened to change Jack's mood.

"What is it? What's happened?" She asked.

"It's Ianto." He told her. "He saw everything, and now he won't even talk to me." Jack sighed.

"Oh my god! Everything?!" She panicked.

"Yeah. And I don't know if I'll ever be able to sort things out with him."

"I'm sorry." She comforted. Then a thought struck her. "What about Rhys?! Will he tell Rhys?!" Gwen knew people do stupid things when they're hurt and she also knew how much Ianto loved Jack and that this would break his heart, possibly hurt him even more than Lisa's death. Jack hadn't even said it to Ianto yet; so to say it to her first must have felt awful.

Jack shook his head. "I doubt he will. He's told me on several occasions that having your heart broken is the worst feeling and the worst thing you can ever do is causing someone else to feel the same way." He sighed. "I deserve this. Ianto's loved me no matter what I've done to him or anyone else, he's always stuck by me and I've treated him like shit!"

"Hey. Come on, you'll sort this out. You always do." Gwen smiled reassuringly.

"yeah. But I've never cheated or told someone else I loved them have I?!" He spat. A horrid silence filled the room. It was quite unnerving but neither wanted to be the first to break the silence. Jack had hoped that things wouldn't go this way, that there wouldn't be this awkwardness between the two of them because of what had been said in Thames House. But this silence proved that the awkwardness was clearly there.

The other woman stood up and slowly walked towards them, it was obvious by the noise as she walked that she was wearing heels.

"Jack?" She asked as she approached them.

"Sarah?" Jack squinted into the darkness. She stopped in front of him and beamed. "Sarah, this is my friend, Her name's Gwen. She's the one I told you about."

"Right. The antidote worked on her as well then?"

"Yeah," He nodded. "Oh, Gwen. This is Dr. Sarah Taylor, she helped me make the antidote."

"Ok, s'pose I should thank you as well." Gwen grinned. "Thanks."

"I'm a doctor; it's my job to save people." Sarah smiled. Then turned to Jack. "How come you're still alive?"

"It's complicated." He replied.

"You guys are Torchwood, right?" They nodded. "I thought you were the bad guys. The people I'm working for want you dead."

"Yeah, we're not the bad ones." Gwen shook her head.

"Then who am I working for?!' Sarah exclaimed.

"That's for you to decide." Jack explained.

"The people you work for are actually going to give ten percent of the kids to the 456." Gwen told her.

"Oh my god!" Sarah gasped. "W-Who would do that?! What decent human being would do that to children?! I've seen what the 456 do to them, they can't hand children over as DRUGS!!"

"What're you going to do, carry on working for them?" Gwen asked.

"I can't work for those bastards!" Sarah cried. "Guess I have to quit. Great time to be unemployed."

"Sorry, Don't know if money's one of the most important things at the moment, though. We've just declared war against a deadly alien species." Jack sighed. "And Torchwood has to lead the human race into battle."

Jack turned and walked away, Gwen ran up to his side.

"What the hell was that?" She hissed.

"What?" He asked.

"Leaving her like that. She's a medic." She replied.

"So?"

"Our medic is dead. We're short staffed." Gwen explained.

"Maybe when all this is over, I'll consider recruiting new members. But not now, too much is at stake. We wouldn't have time to train them, or explain the risks of the job." Jack told her.

"Ok, but you could at least give her some hope!" Gwen protested.

"Fine." He stopped in his tracks and turned to face Sarah, who was still watching them. "Sarah!"

"Jack?" She replied.

"After all this blows over, if you're still alive, come find me. I may have a spot open for you in Torchwood." Jack yelled across the room.

"Ok." She said, she didn't really know what he meant, had he just offered her a job?

Jack turned back and continued to walk. He looked to Gwen.

"There, how was that?" he asked.

"Better." She grinned.

-----------------------

**I may do a sequel to this with Lois and Sarah as part of the team, I may not. What do you think? XD Please Review…x **


	6. Six: Break ups

**A/N: Ok, so I found out that the plot for day five didn't fit in one chapter, so there is two chapters after this, instead of one XD. This chapter is just linking the last chapter to the next and is without much of a plot line, I just wanted to put in the conversation between Jack and Ianto. I'm working on a sequel at the minute as well as this. So I hope you enjoy the sequel XD…x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. If I did, there would be a musical episode. **

* * *

Ianto heard footsteps approaching him from behind. He knew who it was, even without turning round. He made sure not to, he didn't really want to see Jack's face at the minute, so he continued to work on the laptop in front of him.

"Ianto…" Jack begun softly.

"Piss off." Ianto interrupted as he stood up and walked away. Gwen walked up to him as he was walking away.

"Ianto, look I'm really sor…" She started softly.

"I don't want to talk to Jack, Do you really think I'm gonna want to talk to YOU?!" He snapped, then turned and walked to the sofa and sat on it. Gwen went back to Jack.

"He doesn't want to talk to either of us, especially me." Gwen sighed.

"Ok, I'll go talk to him." Jack nodded and walked over to the couch.

"But I just said he doesn't…" Gwen realized that Jack wasn't listening and went to the laptop and began to look at the information.

Jack walked up to Ianto and sat beside him.

"Thought I told you to piss off." Ianto hissed.

"Look, Ianto. Please talk to me. Please." Jack pleaded. It was then that Ianto turned to look at Jack.

"What's to talk about?" He asked, close to tears.

"Us." Jack edged closer to Ianto. "I don't want this to be the end."

"No, Course you don't!" Ianto scoffed. "The only reason you don't want it to end is 'coz Gwen's going to go back to Rhys and you want somebody to…do."

"Ianto I…"

"Owen was right. I am just a part-time shag. I thought I meant more to you!" Ianto's eyes filled with tears.

"You DO mean more to me!" Jack finally said.

"Yeah, sure." He nodded sarcastically.

"You do. Look, I was… caught up in the moment." Jack lied.

"That's bull, Jack, You know it is!" Ianto yelled. "It's so obvious you love her. It just hurt when you said it."

"Ok, fine. I admit, I have feeling for Gwen. But I'm with you."

"Well, not anymore. So go ahead, you deserve each other!" Ianto let the tears fall down his face.

"No!" Jack shook his head, also welling up. "Please."

"Hope you're happy together." He said bitterly, then stood and went to walk away.

"You can't leave me!" Jack begged.

"Why not?!" Ianto snapped, as he continued to walk away.

"Because I love you!" Jack shouted after him. Ianto stopped in his tracks and turned to face Jack.

"W-what?" Ianto asked his shock was obvious in his voice. Jack took this as his cue to go after him, he stood in front of the younger man and placed his hands on his shoulders and stared deep into his tearful blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm in love with you." Jack admitted. "I love you, please don't leave me."

"No, Jack, don't think you can say this and you can worm your way back into my life, because you can't!" Ianto sobbed.

"Please." Jack also began to cry. Both men were oblivious to the fact that across the room, Gwen was watching them.

"I can't." Ianto said simply. "You love her." Ianto turned and began to walk away, but Jack was determined not to give up on him. He grabbed Ianto by the arm and used it to walk in front of him.

"Look, I'll admit it, ok. Yes I have those sort of feelings for Gwen." Ianto tutted and tried to walk away again but Jack put the palm of his hand flat on Ianto's chest. "But I love you more."

"No, Jack. You don't." Ianto shook his head.

"Yes I do. I love you more than anything." Jack explained. "Look, I don't want to lose you. I'll put those feelings for Gwen aside, because I want you more."

"I'm sorry, Jack." Ianto sighed and walked away.

"Ianto…" Jack pleaded. But Ianto continued to walk. Jack looked down and let himself cry. Gwen, seeing this, walked over to Jack and put her arms around him. Jack escaped her grasp and continued to look down.

"Jack?" Gwen asked. "You ok?"

"No," He shook his head. "He's ended it."

"Shit." She cursed. "Just give him time to cool off, he'll soon come around."

"Hmm…s'pose." Jack didn't sound entirely convinced.

"Look, Rhys is still waiting for us to call, should I tell him to come back?" Gwen asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, but tell him to leave Ianto alone." Jack nodded. "And if he asks why…lie."

"Ok." Gwen pulled out her phone and dialed. Jack went to the laptop and sat down. He tried to focus on the laptop, but he was too drained to do anything. So he sat back in his chair and closed his eyes, deep in thought.

--------------------------

Rhys entered the warehouse and was greeted by Gwen's arms around him.

"Alright love?" Rhys laughed, slightly taken aback by Gwen's affection.

"Yeah, you?" She grinned.

"Yeah." Rhys nodded. He looked over to Jack, who was still sat on the chair looking rather glum.

"What's up with Jack?" Then Rhys looked over to Ianto who was sat on the couch, head between his legs. "And Ianto as well?"

"Ianto ended things with Jack." Gwen explained.

"Why? What happened?" Rhys asked.

"Oh…Urm, I dunno, they won't talk about it." Gwen shrugged.

"Right." Rhys nodded. "But they look pretty shaken up about it."

"Yeah, I know." Gwen smiled. "Look do you want a brew?"

Rhys grinned. "Ooh, yes please."

"Right, S'pose I'll have to make it." Gwen rolled her eyes. She walked over to the kettle and switched it on. Ianto looked over from the couch.

"W-what're you doing?" Ianto asked. "I'll do that."

"No. It's fine, Ianto." Gwen tried to smile at him but he just turned away from her.

------------------------

Gwen walked over to Rhys, a steaming cup of hot coffee in her hand. He was sat on a box near the entrance; Gwen sat next to him and passed him the coffee.

"Ianto and Jack keep giving me funny looks. What's happened?"

"I dunno, like I said, they won't talk about it." Gwen lied.

"Right, Ok." Rhys didn't sound or look convinced.

"Look, s'pose I should tell you something. When I went to Thames House with Jack, I was killed by the 456 but Jack brought me back." Gwen smiled.

"You died?!" Rhys exclaimed.

"Well, yeah, but Jack saved me." Gwen nodded.

"Shit! I knew you shouldn't have gone! What if he hadn't been able to save you!! You would be dead now! DEAD!!!" Rhys was shouting quite loudly now and both Jack and Ianto were listening.

"Well, that kind of stuff comes with the job." She explained.

"Then QUIT!" He stood up in anger. She stood up with him.

"Look, love sit down." Gwen asked, calmly. "You're embarrassing yourself. Jack and Ianto are watching us."

"I don't care!" Rhys scoffed. "They can watch if they want! If they're that interested in our life!" Jack and Ianto both looked away.

"Sweetheart, please sit down." Gwen pleaded.

"No!" Rhys snapped, and then a thought dawned on him. "But what about the baby?! Is the baby ok?!" Rhys panicked.

"Yeah, the baby's fine." Gwen nodded. "I was checked out by a doctor."

"You're sure?" Rhys asked, his tone was calmer now.

"Yes, positive." Gwen smiled.

"Ok… Sorry." He sat down. Then looked over to Jack and Ianto. "Sorry for bringing you two into it."

"It's fine." Jack smiled. "You're right; me and Ianto shouldn't have been listening to you two."

"Nah, It's ok, we didn't exactly keep it private." Rhys laughed. "Thank you. For saving Gwen."

"It's my job." He explained. Then began to type something into the computer. "Lois Habiba's been arrested for treason." Jack told the group, as he was reading of the computer.

"Shit." Gwen sighed.

"Can we go get her?" This was the first time Ianto had talked to Jack since they broke up.

"Yeah, let's go." Jack stood up and walked towards the door, everybody followed.

**A/N: Yeah, I went and broke them up. But I love happy endings, so… **

**Please Review. XD…x**


	7. Seven: Murder

**A/N: Ok… Sorry for all those Janto lovers, but that had to be done. Like I said, I love happy endings. XD Thanks to everyone who reviewed. It means a lot x this is my longest chapter because the next one is just a conclusion, and this one is the entire plot for day five although it does contain dialog from day five. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. If I did, I'd give Jack and Ianto their own show. **

Jack parked the car and climbed out. Everyone followed; Jack was in front with Gwen behind who in turn was in front of Rhys with Ianto behind them all. They approached the building, as soon as they reached it, they were stopped by a guard.

"Who are you?!" The guard questioned. Agent Johnson appeared behind the guard.

"It's ok, they're with me." She told him. The guard nodded and then retreated.

"Thank you." Jack smiled. "Why did you do that?"

"What?" She asked.

"Help us?"

"Your friend over there…" She indicated Ianto. "…Helped me realize that Torchwood aren't the bad guys. And that I was wrong to try and kill you."

"Good." Jack grinned. He then turned around and looked at Ianto. "Good work, well done."

Ianto nodded. "Thank you, sir." When he said Sir, Jack sighed and rolled his eyes. It had taken him two years to get Ianto to start calling him Jack and now they were back to square one. He turned back to Johnson.

"Ok, Johnson, can you bring us to prisoner Lois Habiba?"

"Yes, come with me." She walked into the building, everyone followed her. They were stopped by several guards on the way, each were dismissed by Johnson. They walked to the cells in silence until Johnson finally spoke.

"Ok, Lois is through here." She took the group through a pair of steel doors into a hallway with rows of cells. Gwen looked into a few of them, unlike the cells that used to be at the Torchwood hub, these were filled with humans. She reached the third along and peered in, inside was a young woman. The woman stood up and smiled.

"Gwen, it's me!" She beamed. "Can you get me out of here?!"

"Lois!" Gwen grinned back. Then she turned to Johnson. "Can you release her?" Johnson nodded and took a set of keys from her belt, then unlocked the door. Lois ran to Gwen and hugged her.

"Thank you!" She laughed.

"It's fine." Gwen giggled. Then Lois hugged Jack and Ianto and thanked them both. Jack turned to Johnson.

"What about my daughter and her son?" He asked.

"They're free to go." Johnson replied. "Come with me."

---------------

Johnson had taken them to the base where she worked and was now leading them down a corridor at the end of it stood a woman and a young boy; Alice and Stephan.

"Uncle Jack!!" Stephan yelled happily as he ran up to Jack and swung his arms around him.

"Hey, soldier." Jack smiled. "Go and stay with your mum." Jack told him. Stephan turned and ran back to Alice. Alice passed Stephan to a guard as Jack, Ianto Gwen and Rhys passed.

"Sorry, can you just…I'll be back." She smiled at the guard then ran after the others. The guard led Stephan away.

Johnson took the group, including Alice, into a huge dark room. It was damp, miserable and cold. Mr. Dekker was already in the room surrounded by guards. The group was brought over to him.

"This should be everything you need, and if it's not, we'll find it." Johnson told everyone as she indicated the equipment on the table.

"For what?" Jack asked.

"Wavelengths. The 456 were named after a wavelength, and that's got to be the key to fighting back." She replied.

"You're wasting your time." Mr. Dekker interrupted. "There's nothing you can do. I've analyzed those transmitions for 40 years. And never broke a…" Johnson pulled out her gun and shot him in the leg, he screamed in pain.

"You can't do that!" Gwen snapped. "He was only explaining what…"

"Do you want me to do the same to you?!" Johnson butted in. Gwen fell silent. "What do you think, captain?" Johnson asked turning to Jack. Then indicated Alice. "She told me you were good, was she right?" Jack looked over at Alice and smiled, she smiled back.

"Let's get to work." He smiled, Taking his coat off and handing it to Ianto, who stood there holding it. Jack began to work on the computers, his team just watching, not knowing what to do.

"Do you want us to help?" Gwen asked.

"No, it's fine." Jack replied, not taking his gaze off the computer screen. The team exchanged glances. Gwen was holding Rhys' hand, Ianto was still holding Jack's coat, Lois was watching everyone work and Alice was also working on the computers.

"Give me access to the Torchwood software." Jack commanded. He walked over to another computer. "Log onto servers and… Welcome back." He smiled weakly.

"It still won't work." Mr. Dekker panted from the container he was leaning on, due to the gunshot wound. "There's nothing on there, It's useless. "

"We've got technology way beyond you." Jack replied.

"We hacked into Torchwood years ago, you idiot!" He snapped. "There's nothing."

"Dad, come and look at this." Alice shouted. Rhys looked at Gwen with a confused expression.

"Dad?" He whispered.

"Doesn't matter." Gwen replied. Jack ran over to Alice's computer, as the guards brought Mr. Dekker over.

"It's some sort of pirate station, they're trying to get the story out to the public that they're taking the kids." Alice told her father. The screen displayed several buses driving out of schools with children in them.

"_141, it's the kids. Tell everyone to tune into 141." _The woman on the screen said. Jack ran to another computer and began to work, Johnson followed him.

"If we send the wavelength back at them…" Jack said.

"I know what you're trying to do," Mr. Dekker interrupted. "The constructive wave. Do you think people aren't working on that all over the world? But it's never going to work. The effect would be like shouting at the 456, that's all. Just shouting."

Jack sighed. "Why did Clem die?"

"It was the 456." Johnson told him.

"They killed him." Ianto added.

"Yeah, but how did they do it?" Jack asked. "Why did they do it?"

"We've got the recording here." Johnson walked over to another computer.

"His mind must have synced with the 456 back when he was a child, but they didn't need to kill him, he wasn't any threat. Unless maybe, that connection hurt them." Jack realized. Johnson came back over.

"This is the 456 at the moment of his death." She explained. "We've lifted the sound from the Thames House link." The computer started playing that screech from the moment Clem died. Ianto cringed, remembering what had happened.

"That sound, Mr. Dekker, What's that sound?" Jack asked.

"I don't know it's new." Mr. Dekker shook his head.

"Exactly." Jack nodded. ""It's new. We don't have to analyze the wavelength, just copy it, turn it into a constructive wave." Alice joined them. "But we've got no way of transmitting." Jack added.

"Course you have." Mr. Dekker smiled. Everyone looked at him.

"Shut up." Jack sighed.

"The same way as them."

"I'll find something else." Jack shook his head.

"Jack, what's he talking about?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing. Don't listen to him." Jack explained.

"Dekker, tell us." Johnson demanded.

"The 456 use children." He smiled. "To establish the resonance."

"What the hell does that mean?" Gwen butted in.

"We need a child." Mr. Dekker explained.

"Why? What for?" Ianto spoke, still holding Jack's coat.

"Centre of the resonance. Ha, that child's going to burn." Mr. Dekker laughed. Alice looked at Jack in horror.

"No, dad." She breathed. "No, tell them." She looked horrified. Gwen looked over to Ianto in shock, who looked back with the same expression.

"No!" Alice panicked. Jack looked down sadly. "Dad, tell them NO!!"

"We're running out of time." Johnson interrupted. Gwen shook her head.

"You can't do that, Jack." She snapped. "You CAN'T."

"DAD NO!!" Alice screamed. "No dad!!!"

"Captain?" Johnson looked at him. Jack nodded. Gwen raised a hand to her mouth in shock and Ianto backed away.

"STEPHAN!!!!" Alice screamed while running for the exit.

Guards chased after her and stopped her, pinning her to the wall, while other guards picked Stephan up and carried him into the room. The guards entered the room and Gwen grabbed Rhys and sobbed in his arms. Ianto stared at Jack in horror and disgust. The guard placed Stephan in the centre on the room.

"What are we doing, Uncle Jack?" Stephan looked at Jack, terror on his face. Jack wouldn't look at Stephan instead he worked on the computers in front of him. "What's happening?"

Alice broke free of the guards grip and ran towards the room, only to find it was locked. She banged against the window, sobbing. Jack looked up at the young boy, and tears filled his eyes. He pressed enter on the laptop and typed something. Stephan opened his mouth and the room filled with the sound of Stephan's alien screams, Gwen's sobs and Alice's pleas for them to stop.

--------------

In Thames House, The horrid screams filled the room. The 456 shook ferociously in it's tank.

---------------------

Stephan began to shake rapidly and Gwen screamed in horror. Ianto was also crying now, as was Jack and Lois. Blood poured from his nose and ears.

----------------

The 456 slammed against the wall of the tank, splattering it with blood.

--------------------

Johnson's eyes welled up as Stephan began to shake even worse, the blood pouring at a rapid rate. Jack began to sob, Rhys buried his face in Gwen's hair and Ianto began to cry into Jack's coat. Lois turned away, unable to cope.

--------------------

The 456 exploded into blood and fire. A stream of fire shot up into the sky in the same way it had done when the 456 arrived.

-----------------------

"Let her in." Johnson whispered. The door unlocked and Alice stormed in and hurried to Stephan's crumpled body. He was dead. She began to sob and scream uncontrollably. Jack bowed his head and sobbed silently. Ianto, Gwen, Rhys and Lois looked over to Jack in disgust as Alice cradled her son's body.

---------------

Jack sat alone in the hallway thinking about what he had done. Alice walked into the hallway, but turned back in disgust when she caught sight of her father. Ianto came into the hallway not long after Alice and sat beside him. They were silent for a minute or so until Ianto broke the silence.

"I just got a call off Reannon, says they tried to take the kids but a few minutes later were returned without an explanation." He smiled. "You ok?"

"No. My own daughter doesn't even want to know me, I just killed my own grandson and the only person I've loved like this told me its over." Jack whimpered.

"I'm sorry." Ianto said simply.

"I love you, Ianto Jones and I don't want to lose you." Jack pleaded.

"I love you too…sir." Ianto smiled.

"What? Did you just say that…?" Jack was cut off by Ianto's lips on his. Jack pulled Ianto closer and deepened the kiss. When the kiss had finished, Jack gazed into Ianto's eyes.

"Look, I know you probably don't even want to know me after this thing with Stephan, but I want you to know, I had no choice. It was the last resort. You know me; I would never hurt people close to me if there was another option. And it…" Ianto put a finger to Jack's lips.

"I know." Ianto nodded then pulled Jack into a tight embrace. They stayed there for a while, holding each other, listening to each other's heartbeat and each other's breath. Gwen came into the hallway, holding Rhys' hand with Lois and Johnson behind them. They sat beside the two men, Johnson leaned on the wall.

"Come on, I have something to show you." Johnson beamed and headed for the door. The others followed.

-----------------------

**I made this chapter extra-long for you AND I got Jack and Ianto back together so please review…x**


	8. Eight: Stronger

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to LoubiiLUST, Gwackers and NO-PANTIES for their reviews, they've reviewed almost all chapters now and their support has really helped :) also thanks to everyone else who has reviewed and added it to their story alerts and their favorites. This is the last chapter and a sequel is in the works although I may not publish it, what do you think I should do?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Torchwood. Still I can at least pretend I do. **

Johnson walked towards a separate building. The others where following her; Jack and Ianto right behind her, their fingers intertwined, Gwen and Rhys behind them with Lois at the back. Johnson pulled out a key and unlocked the huge garage door on the building.

"We found this parked in someone's drive way." Johnson told them. "I believe it belongs to you." She pushed the huge garage door up and in there was a black SUV, covered in mud. Ianto sighed.

"Guess I'll have to clean that off." Ianto rolled his eyes. Jack laughed and squeezed Ianto's hand.

"Yeah, sorry." Jack smiled. Then he turned to Johnson. "I can't believe you found the SUV! When did you find it?"

"Today. When our soldiers were breaking into houses to try and take the children, this was in someone's drive."

"Who's?" Gwen interrupted.

"Don't know."

"But they're robbers!! They should be arrested" Ianto exclaimed.

"Sorry. We were busy." Johnson shrugged.

"Doesn't matter. I'm just glad we got the SUV back." Jack smiled. Johnson smiled back.

"How about I get some of my soldiers and we'll help you rebuild the Hub?" Johnson offered.

"Really?" Jack grinned.

"Yeah, we destroyed it, and now we'll help you get it back." She replied.

"Ok, we'll work on the Hub together then." He agreed.

-------1 year later------

Jack pressed the doorbell again. _Why wasn't Ianto answering the door?_ He pressed it again. _Was he too early?_ He checked his watch, 6:00 am. _No, he wasn't that early. _He pressed the doorbell again. This time he heard that beautiful welsh voice.

"Alright, Alright! I'm coming!" Ianto opened the door, he was in his dressing gown, his hair was a mess and his eyes were half closed. "Oh, it's you." He walked back into the living room and sat on the sofa, leaving the door wide open. Jack stayed in the doorway.

"You coming in or what?" Ianto mumbled. Jack grinned and then came in and swung the door shut. He sat next to Ianto on the sofa, still beaming.

"Alright, now you're scaring me, what's with all the grinning?" Ianto asked.

"I'll show you later." Jack replied. "Once you're ready to go out."

"But, it's six in the morning." Ianto groaned.

"Ok, then we can go back to bed." Jack smiled, edging closer to Ianto. "If you're tired."

"I think I'll be ok." Ianto replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, are you wearing anything under that dressing gown?" Jack asked, grinning mischievously.

"Why does it matter?" Ianto smiled then got up and walked down the hall.

"Just wondering." Jack shrugged.

"I'm going to get dressed, and then you can show me this thing you were talking about." Ianto told him, walking into the bedroom.

"Alright, Yan." Jack replied. Jack sat back in the sofa and swung his legs up on Ianto's polished, shiny coffee table. His boots left smudges and dirt all over the table. A few minutes later, Ianto came out of the bedroom, fully clothed. He was wearing a red shirt and a black tie and a waistcoat. Ianto stopped in his tracks when he saw Jack's boots on his perfectly cleaned coffee table. Ianto glared at his boots until Jack took a hint and removed his feet from the table. Ianto smiled and sat beside Jack.

"Whoa, Ianto you look, you're…" Jack spluttered, smiling.

"Thanks." Ianto grinned, leaned forward and kissed Jack softly on the lips. "Alright, come and show me this big thing of yours." Jack stared at him. "That thing you were grinning about."

"Oh, yeah! That's right." Jack laughed. "I forgot about that." Ianto got up from the sofa and went over to the coat rack and took his suit jacket from it and put it on. Jack got up and took his RAF coat from the coat rack and shrugged it on. He opened the door and held it open for Ianto, who walked out and thanked him, and then left as well and shut the door behind him.

---------------------------

Rhys shook Gwen awake. Gwen mumbled and then slapped his hand away.

"Gwen, love, the door." Rhys whispered. "Someone's at the door."

"Urg…I've only just got to sleep, Gareth's been crying all night." Gwen sighed.

"You don't think I wake up when you and Gareth wake up?" Rhys asked.

"Ok, whatever." Gwen replied and then got out of bed and put her dressing gown on. She stumbled to the door in the dark. The digital clock on her kitchen unit, which displayed 6:20, was the only source of light in the house, except for the glow and flicker of streetlamps through the windows. Gwen opened the door and stood there were two very familiar men, one in a suit and one in a RAF uniform; Ianto and Jack. They walked in, pushing past Gwen.

"Dark, isn't it?" Ianto asked, looking around.

"Yeah, where are the light switches?" Jack nodded. Gwen grumbled and switched the lamp, which was next to the door, on. It filled the room with a dim, warm glow.

"Better?" She asked.

"Yeah, much better." Jack replied.

"Who is it?" Rhys asked, plodding into the room. He stopped when he caught sight of Jack and Ianto. "What the bloody hell are you two doing here?!"

"Get dressed and come with us." Jack told them, ignoring Rhys question.

"Why? What's going on?" Gwen moaned.

"Don't worry, Gwen, You're not the only one in the dark." Ianto interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"I'll show you all when we get there." Jack beamed. Gwen walked into the bedroom.

"We might as well get dressed then." Gwen told Rhys. "Come on." Rhys followed her into the bedroom as Jack and Ianto sat on the sofa.

"Alright, now tell me what you're showing us." Ianto pleaded. Jack shook his head. "Please."

"No, you'll find out soon." Jack smiled.

"Just tell me!" Ianto grinned.

"No. God, you don't give up do you?" Jack laughed.

"Nope. And you know you love me for it." Ianto smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Jack nodded. "But you love me too."

"Yeah, I do." Ianto replied. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Jack pulled Ianto close and kissed him. Ianto ran his hands through Jack's hair and deepened the kiss. As they were doing this, Rhys and Gwen came into the room. Both fully dressed, Gwen with a baby in her arms.

"Alright. Cut that out! I don't want Gareth seeing any of this." Gwen smiled. Ianto and Jack pulled away from each other.

"Sorry." Ianto blushed. Jack grinned at Ianto.

"Ok, where are we going?" Gwen asked.

"I'll show you, come on." Jack walked towards the door and opened it.

"Rhys, Sweetheart, stay here with Gareth." Gwen handed Rhys the baby and followed Jack and Ianto out of the door.

------------------

The sun was rising now and casting a beautiful orange glow over the buildings. A black SUV pulled up on the road and Jack stepped out. He opened the passenger door for Ianto, who also stepped out. Then opened the back passenger door and Gwen got out. They walked in a row down towards the Plass.

"Why have you taken us here?" Ianto asked.

"You'll see." Jack grinned. They turned a corner and a silver tower came into view. About 10 meters away from it, a woman dressed in a black uniform and a woman; Lois and Johnson in a suit stood staring at the tower.

"Wait, is that the water tower?" Ianto exclaimed. They approached the woman and stood beside her. Jack looked at the water tower in awe.

"Good work." Jack smiled.

"So typical for you to say that when you built most of it." Johnson beamed.

"You did this?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, like it?" Jack looked rather proud of himself. "I rebuilt the Tourist Information Centre for you, Ianto." Jack turned to Ianto. "And all of the archives is stored on the network including all of the paperwork and admin stuff."

"Thanks." Ianto replied and put an arm around Jack's waist.

"All of the stuff in my safe was salvaged from the wreckage as well, including your diary."

"What?" Ianto broke into a huge smile. "My diary is safe?"

"Yeah, I put it on your new desk, immediately after reading through it, of course." Jack laughed.

"Great. Thanks for that." Ianto sighed.

"You're welcome." Jack then turned to Lois. "Now that we have the hub back, torchwood is back on track, and we're looking for new recruits. You think you can take it?"

"Me?" Lois asked. Jack nodded. "Ok." Lois smiled.

"Welcome aboard." Jack grinned. "Come on, everyone, I'll show you the hub." Jack walked towards the Tourist Information Centre and everyone, except Johnson followed. A woman ran up to them from across the Plass.

"Hey! I knew I'd find you here!" The woman had long blonde hair, which flew behind her as she ran. She stopped in front of the group.

"Sarah? What are you doing here?" Jack grinned.

"You told me when all this is over, I was to come and find you." Sarah panted. "So when I found out your hub had been rebuilt, I thought I'd come over to see if I could find you here."

"Ok. Well we're looking for a Medic. Fancy a job?" Jack asked.

"Sure!" Sarah smiled.

"It'll be dangerous." Jack warned.

"I've handled danger before." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Remember how we met?"

"Ok, Torchwood's back." Jack smiled at the group.

"But much stronger this time." Ianto added.

"Yeah, Much stronger." Jack nodded as he led the group into the Tourist Information Centre.

-------------------------

**That's the End XD. Hope you enjoyed it. Do you think I should do a sequel? Please Review and tell me…x **


End file.
